


Rooming With Vampires

by belovedhell



Series: My Boyfriend Is an 800 Year Old Vampire [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Best Friends, M/M, Mates, Rimming, Roommates, Some Humor, Surprises, Vampire Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 06:43:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7790890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedhell/pseuds/belovedhell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared would always cringe whenever he saw his friends sleeping horribly on the couches. He decided to do something about it, but he only had two extra rooms left. Genevieve would get one for sure, but who would get the other room? Chad or Chris? </p><p>Timestamp after My Savior, My Mate</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rooming With Vampires

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote another one! I'm really getting into writing more into this series. It would be kinda random but all connected in a way, and some about Jensen's past. You'll love it. Also I made Chad and Chris kinda rivals but in a sibling way (I don't know why, I like that). Also Jensen will once in a while speak latin and when he does it's because he can command or order people/vamps (I used google since I don't know real latin, it's kind of hard to know that). Comments and kudos are lovely and appreciated.

Jared walked into the living room, only to his amusement everyone was asleep on the couches. Chad was leaning back against the recliner with his mouth hanging open and slightly drooling. Chris was sitting on the edge of the sofa, his elbow propped on the arm cushion as he rested his chin on his hand, while Genevieve was sleeping comfortably on the other half side of the sofa, her feet reaching Chris's lap.

"They look... tired," Jared observed as he folded his arms. The word _uncomfortable_ hanging in the tip of his tongue.

It had been a five days since Jensen found the other vampires- in other words, the _trio_ \- and brought them to his place. They were wonderful and even helpful around the apartment, much Jared's delight.

Genevieve helped Jared with cooking and was amazing at baking pastries, she also loved to clean, having the apartment spotless less than five minutes. Jared loved her, and was pleased to hear that he and Genevieve had many things in common.

Chris was helpful as well, he was good with tools and fixed anything that was broken. Jared sort of got along with Chris, but it was always awkward between them, only having short conversations and greetings exchange. Chad, on the other hand, was hard to ignore- not that Jared would do such a thing- he would joke around with Jared and scare the hell out of him. Chad didn't do much helping around the apartment, mostly because he only made things worse. Genevieve banned Chad from helping her in the kitchen after he accidentally caused a fire.

"They don't have the energy to be up in daytime; apparently the sun weakens them." Jensen rolled his eyes, then said, "We had to travel throughout the night in order to reach your place, which is why we took longer to get here." Unlike them, Jensen didn't really need to sleep, of course, he could if he wanted to, but preferred not to. After all, he was asleep for many centuries.

"How come you can stand the sun?" Jared asked.

"Full fleshed vampire here," Jensen answered simply. The sun never bothered Jensen, sure, it irritated him at first, but got used to it over time. His skin would tingle when the sun's strong rays hit him directly, but at least it didn't glow like in Twilight. That wasn't even possible for a vampire.

"Ah," he nodded.

"They'll be up in the evening when the sun is halfway down." Jensen walked back into Jared's room and motioning his mate to follow him. Jared took a final look at the sleeping trio, then winced as they shifted their limbs in odd angles. He headed to his bedroom with a determine expression.

"I kinda feel bad that they sleep on the couch. They are not even comfortable for me. So, I decided I should make some space for them in the extras room I have." Jared recalled that he had two extra rooms, but they were basically storage for his work, he needed to take everything out. Jared had boxes filled with files and lab materials- Huh... Jared should rent a storage unit now.

"And you're going to help me, Jensen."

"How come you don't make space for me?" Jensen pouted, he climbed on the bed and crawled backwards, his back against the headboard. He opened his legs as an invitation and unbuttoned his jeans as he easily slipped them off, his shirt being discarded too. Jensen's main goal was to distract his mate from his attention from the trio.

Jensen would sleep with Jared every night, no longer going to look for other vampires. He said three was more than enough for now, Jensen wanted to train the others before he recruited more vampires. However, Jensen was terrified that someone would hurt Jared, ever since Tom's incident he found it hard to trust his own kind.

So far, Jensen wasn't worried with his current followers. Chad pissed him off every now and then, especially when he messed with Jared, but there was nothing but genuine friendship between the two. Chris was a chill guy and someone Jensen got along quite well with. If Jensen was ever away he would make sure to leave Chris in charge. And lastly, Genevieve, she was a tough girl who had pride; Jensen respected her and found it amusing whenever she and Jared talked nonstop.

"Because we sleep in the same bed," Jared grinned, a small blush showing. He knew full well where this conversation was heading. "You are a very horny vampire, has anyone ever told you that?" Nevertheless, he crawled towards Jensen, whose eyes were blown with lust and passion.

"I've been buried for eight hundred years, sue me!" Jensen countered with a smirk. "I have a lot of making up to do. Besides, I have a hot lover who attends to my every needs. What more can I ask for?" They had mind blowing sex a few days ago, Jensen topped the first time- but after that- Jared began to top because he knew so many new techniques that Jensen, himself, had never heard of before. Indeed, Jensen had a lot of catching up to do.

"Anything particular thing you want?" Jared smiled. His eyes landing on Jensen's half naked body, he looked like a forbidden fruit. And he belonged all to Jared.

Jensen licked his lips. "What are my options?" He underestimated his mate in the beginning, Jensen thought Jared was shy and easily embarrassed when it came to sex. Yet, Jared proved him wrong when he fucking pounded Jensen. Every thrust hit perfectly in his prostate until Jensen saw nothing but stars. His lover was a beast in bed.

Jensen wouldn't mind letting Jared do all the work.

"I could fuck you like last time? I could touch you until you come? I could blow you? Or, I could taste you?"

"Taste?" Jensen asked with a bewildered expression. He thought he had known everything when it came about sex, but that was all in the past. Apparently, humans found other ways to entertain themselves, not that Jensen was complaining. Jared was right on one thing: he was horny.

"You'll love it," Jared promised. "Turn around and lift your ass in the air." Jensen did as he was told, a little embarrassed by the position. He placed his cheek on the pillow as he raised his hips and lowered his back. What was Jared going to do? What the fuck was 'taste'?

"Now what?" Jensen squirmed, slightly.

"If you don't like it… tell me to stop, okay?" Jared removed Jensen's boxers as he got on his knees.

"Okay." He wanted to snort at the dumb question; whatever Jared would do to Jensen- he gladly would enjoy it. Jensen was actually getting excited as he said, "C'mon already! Do something!"

Jared chuckled at Jensen's lack of patience. He grabbed Jensen's ass cheeks and pulled them apart. Jared licked his lips as he saw his twitchy hole. Many thoughts filtered through his mind. Main one being that he was the first person to do this to Jensen. Jared was honored.

Jensen squirmed again, feeling rather confused. He felt a breeze as his cheeks were pulled apart, Jensen had never felt so exposed in his life. Strangely, it was turning him on, his cock was getting excited. Before Jensen could ask what Jared was going to do- he suddenly let out a wanton moan. Holy fuck! Jared's tongue was warm and licking his rim.

"Jesus Christ!"

Small peppered kisses were pressed onto his pucker hole- Oh God- the sensation was mind blowing. Jared's licks became faster and made slurping noises as he sucked on the rim, so desperately wanted to make Jensen's first rimming time amazing. Jensen's sweet moans were music to his ears.

"Oh fuck!" Jensen shouted. It felt incredible and different altogether. His tongue lapping over his hole, then just when Jensen thought it couldn't get any better the tongue dove deeper into his pucker hole. His body shivered with pleasure as he jerked his hips backwards. "More! Please!" Jensen wasn't a begging type of person, especially for sex, but with Jared... Jensen would definitely beg for him.

"Fuck," he grunted. "Right there!"

Jared beamed as he continued to assault Jensen's hole, going deeper and moving his tongue around. He swirled numerous times, then started to fuck his tongue in and out, faster. Jensen was by far the best thing Jared had ever tasted.

Jensen's cock was aroused, he could feel precum oozing out and dripping onto the bed sheets. Jared gripped his ass tightly when Jensen started to tremble. Jensen's claws and fangs abruptly came out, overwhelmed with a sudden strong emotion. He grasped the sheets, unaware that he was ripping them in the process. "Fuck, Jared!" he hissed as he came, his back arching beautifully.

Jared pulled out and blinked, shocked that Jensen came. "Oh shit, you came untouched?" He knew rimming was fucking amazing, but not enough to come untouched. As he let go of Jensen's ass, Jensen immediately sagged as his hips went down to spread his legs out. "A-Are you okay?" Jared gulped when Jensen hadn't said a word. Did he hate it?

Looking over his shoulder, Jared realized that Jensen was dazed, his chest rising up and down in an erratic pace. Jensen's face was red and sweat was forming on his forehead. "Am I okay? Jared, that was fucking amazing!" Jensen announced, then added, "We are so doing that again."

Underneath Jensen, he could feel the damp spot of his come, but at the moment he didn't care.

"Looks like you really enjoy- Whoa!" Jared was suddenly pulled down and being held tightly by Jensen. He laughed when Jensen kissed him on his lips and nuzzled on his shoulder. Jared loved that Jensen was a secretly cuddler, no one but him knew that.

" _Te amo, uxorem meam_ ," Jensen said as he closed his eyes.

Jared smiled, already knowing the Latin words he spoke of. "I love you too, but you're still helping me clean the rooms," he stated. Jensen was a master of seducing, but Jared was no fool, he could easily see through Jensen.

"Fine," Jensen grumbled. "Sleep first."

* * *

Jensen moved heavy boxes into Jared's truck, very carefully, or else Jared would kill him- not that he could though- but probably cut Jensen off from sex. No way was Jensen going to fuck up their amazing sex life.

"Jesus Jared, why the hell do you have all this stuff?" He pointed to the twelve boxes that he placed in the trunk.

"I told you, I was devoted to my job and was kind of a workaholic." Jared meekly grinned as he scratched his neck. "Don't worry. We're almost done for today. As soon as we finish this-" he leaned close to Jensen's ear, "-I'll show you another thing in bed."

With widened eyes, Jensen left in incredible speed and came back with more boxes in his hands. Jared blinked as Jensen rushed out again, and started putting more boxes into the trunk.

"Hurry up, Jared!" Jensen exclaimed. "Remember, eight hundred years of nothing!"

Jared shook his head and mumbled, "Horny vampire." He gazed at the sky, the sun was starting to go down. The others would be waking up soon. Good thing they were almost done, and with Jensen's speed even better.

* * *

Chad yawned, wiping his chin as he noticed that there was a hint of drool. "What time is it?" He stared at Chris and Genevieve for an answer.

"Do I look like a clock to you?" Chris snorted, raising his eyebrow. Chris felt his bones pop as he straightened his back, never once looking away from Chad. Every single time they woke up, Chad would constantly manage to rile Chris up by asking stupid questions.

"Well, you're slow like time, so yeah," Chad sneered for a minute before a cushion was thrown harshly on his face by Chris.

There was that smartass remark Chris was waiting for. "Oh, I'm sorry," Chris said sarcastically, "I thought you were an alarm clock. I just wanted to press the snooze button." He easily dodged the pillow Chad threw back at him.

"Can we have a peaceful moment?" Genevieve sighed. Although, she did find it adorable that the duo would argue like siblings. Now that Genevieve thought about it, they were acting like a family, like real siblings.

Genevieve was twenty three and second oldest, she was the most well behave. Then, Chad was the youngest one from the trio, being twenty one, he had a snarky and sarcastic attitude- much to everyone's dismay- yet he was extremely loyal. Chris was the oldest one next- even older than Jared- he was twenty six. He acted like a mature older brother looking after Gen and Chad, even though Chad got on his fucking nerves he cared for him, not that Chris would admit it.

"Tell this asshole!" Chad huffed, then growled when Chris flipped him off. Genevieve giggled at their antics.

"Hey, guys," Jared said as he entered the living room. "What are you guys doing tonight?" he asked casually.

Since they slept during the day the trio went out at night. Not to feast, but to work and make a living; which Jensen found pointless. To work? Why would they need to work? When Jensen knew where all the greatest treasure was hiding. But after getting a stern lecture from Jared, saying that they must have responsibilities and blend in like everybody else...

Having his mate upset made Jensen back off and let them work like normal humans, which again he found meaningless.

"I work today," Gen responded. She worked as a bartender in a fancy club, she loved talking to her customers and hearing the upbeat music. "Tomorrow I'll be off though! We can do something together, Jared." When she was not working or sleeping, she was with Jared talking about his love life.

"That sounds great."

Chris shrugged. "I'm doing a gig in a café tonight. You're welcome to come if you want." Chris was excellent with the guitar and made a good amount of money just by doing small performances. Jared bit his lips as he nodded. As much as he would love to go and support a friend, it would be so damn awkward. Jared wasn't even that close with Chris yet, both didn't have anything in common.

Chad smirked, "I'm not doing anything tonight. We can watch a movie-"

"Actually, I have a job for you, Chad," Jensen's voice appeared as he stood beside Jared. "We're going to get some supplies somewhere." Chad frowned, so much for a free night.

Chris couldn't contain his chuckle as he saw Chad deflate. "I bet you wish you had somewhere to be tonight, huh?" He nudged his ribs, causing Chad to glare at him. It was true, Chad had nowhere to go for the night. He didn't work like the others, instead he parties and drinks all night. Good thing vampires couldn't easily get drunk.

"Whatever," he muttered.

Jensen looked at Jared and winked. Everything went as planned.

* * *

The following day, Jensen helped Jared bring some stuff into the room. "They are going to be so happy to have their own rooms." Jared couldn't help but feel excited. Both went shopping while the others were once again asleep on the couches.

"Chad and Chris aren't going to like it," Jensen said it as a matter of fact.

Jared hushed him, smiling so wide as he declared, "Sure they will! C'mon, let's wake them up." It was around late afternoon, meaning that the trio had enough sleep by now. Jared couldn't wait as he rushed to the living room.

He winced at how they slept. Seriously, how could anyone sleep like that?

This time Genevieve was on the recliner, which was the most comfortable spot to sleep in the living room. Chad got pissed, but not because Genevieve took the recliner, he had to oblige since they were taking turns. No, Chad was pissed because he was sharing the couch with Chris.

Chad couldn't lie down and stretch his legs because fucking Chris didn't like it. Sure, it was cute when Genevieve had her feet on Chris's lap, but not with Chad. Gross. They argued throughout the whole sunrise.

"Dude, quit moving so much!" Chris hissed and yanked the blanket they were sharing. Chad merely tugged back the blanket, which turned into a game of tug a war.

"You're such an asshole! Give me my half of blanket," Chad scowled. Honestly, they acted like brothers sometimes, but most of the time they fought like rivals. "Have some consideration!"

After an hour of arguing they both passed out from exhaustion. Their sleeping positions were hilarious and ironic. Chad was on his side, with one arm dangling off the couch, while the other arm was hugging the sofa. Chris was still on the edge, only difference was that he was resting on Chad's knees. He must have shifted in his sleep.

"Guys?" Jared called out. "Get up! I have something to show you!" No one responded, instead there was more snoring. Jared pursed his lips and peered at Jensen for help. Oh, how Jensen could never say no to Jared's puppy dog look.

"Fine. _Nunc ergo surge_ ," Jensen ordered in a solemn tone. He could control anyone if Jensen really wanted to, just by speaking in nothing but Latin as he looked into the eyes of his victims. But, Jensen would never abuse his powers as a vampire, his clan would have been disappointed in him if he had done such a thing.

All three of them snapped their eyes open in confusion. Then again, Jensen didn't mind doing it once in a while.

"What the fuck!" Chris moved away from Chad once he saw where he was lying on, swiftly he shoved Chad's legs off of him.

Chad was caught off guard as he stumbled down the couch and his face colliding with the floor. Instead of being angry, he was puzzled by what just happened. He was having a wonderful dream about a hot babe who was taking off her clothes for Chad, but next thing he knew he was yanked away into reality. With no hot chick present…

"No…" Chad groaned in disappointment. "She had a smoking body…"

Genevieve shook her head, and then turned as her attention was on Jared. "Is something wrong, Jared?"

Jared lit up like a Christmas tree, and said, "I have a surprise for you guys. Follow me!" He dashed down the hall, but stopped when no one immediately followed him, Jared pouted when the others got up like dead zombies. Chad kept bitching about the dream.

Jensen remained silent as he walked beside Jared. He could practically sense Jared's happiness and his euphoria levels rising.

As they stopped at the first door they came across, Jared called Gen. "This is your new room, Genevieve." Jared opened the door to reveal a girly looking room: the curtains lavender with a hint of pink and the bed sheets matching the same color, and the bed had a canopy. The room looked magical.

"Oh my god! The bed- Awe!' Genevieve was already on the bed, jumping up and down as she clutched the soft pillows. "I love it!"

"I know I overdone it with the color pink-" Jared's breath was blown away when he was suddenly attacked with a bone crushing hug.

"I love it, thank you!" Genevieve repeated, her smile beaming before she disappeared back onto her bed. It was as if she never had a room before. Jared was happy Gen loved the room.

Now Chad and Chris were excited. Jared went further down the hall with the boys following closely.

"Fuck yeah! Where's my room?" Chad raised his fists in the air, pumped up. "I can imagine it now, king size bed with a portrait of myself hanging at the wall-"

"Talk about narcissism," Chad retorted as he rolled his eyes.

Jensen snickered at the comment, while Chad ignored him and continued, "-away from this asshole and finally-" Chad stopped talking as Jared opened the second door, his smirk faded. The curtains were soft grey, there was a desk and computer at the corner of the room. It was nice and cozy, but the bed made Chad confused. It was no king size bed, no, it was a bunk bed.

"Why do I have a bunk bed?" Chad wondered. He didn't mind having one, but saw no point in it. Chris grimaced and prayed to god he wasn't thinking what Jared was thinking. Fuck. He was!

Jared nervously chuckled. "Uh, about that… You and Chris are going to be rooming together. This is my last extra room. Hope that's okay?"

Chad gaped, and both said, "Shit…" at the same time. Jensen glared at them, a hint of fangs showing, the reaction quickly made them swallow. "I mean- Yeah! Thanks, Jared. Great room, man." They both wore fake smiles.

Jared clapped and gently nudged Jensen's shoulder. "Told you they would love it!"

Chris didn't complain; he was grateful he was no longer sleeping on the lumpy couch. His back would ache whenever he would sleep in a sitting position. As much as he hated to admit it, rooming with Chad wasn't the end of the world-

"I call top bunk!" Chad declared and rushed up the ladder.

Chris took it back, it was the end of the world!

"Oh no you don't! I'm top bunk!" Chris went after him, the door closing in the process.

Jared laughed as he heard banging noises inside the room. They were probably wrestling for the top bed. No doubt Chad would have the top bunk; he would always get what he wanted after all. Chad would probably piss off Chris by sleeping on the top bunk, even though Chris won it fair and square.

"Chad, you fucker! Get off!" Chris's voice echoed through the hall.

"Told you they wouldn't like it," Jensen mused.

Jared had a lot of learning to do if he was going to be rooming with vampires. Well, at least he solved the couch problem, Jared would no longer wince and see their limbs sprawled in odd angles.


End file.
